This invention is in the field of golf bag covers and those more specifically designed to be mounted to a bag in turn mounted on a pull type of golf cart. Several rain covers have been designed to mount to a golf bag regardless of whether the bag is carried by the golfer or mounted on a golf cart. The following U.S. patents disclose such covers mounted to the top end of the golf bag and providing a rain shield: U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,451, issued to Duba; U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,133, issued to Whitlow and U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,025, and issued to Berge. Many of the prior rain covers are relatively difficult to extract a club from the bag when the cover is mounted thereon. In addition, some of the prior rain covers that are removable from the bag reguire too long a period of time for the remounting thereof. Thus, in the event of a sudden rain storm, the golfer may not have sufficient time to adequately remount the rain cover to the bag. The rain cover disclosed herein is particularly unique in that the cover may be removed or remounted in a very short period of time. Likewise, the clubs may be removed from beneath the cover with considerable ease as compared to the prior rain covers.
Rain covers have also been provided for mounting to a golf bag cart while extending over the top of the bag. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,794, issued to Erickson. The Erickson device includes a hood mounted to the golf cart handle which is pivotable ove the top of the bag. As such, the hood does not extend downwardly along the length of the bag. Another type of hood which engages the top edge of the bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,681, issued to Lorbeski. A cover which extends the length of the bag in a partially cylindrical arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,212, issued to Dozier.
In spite of the prior golf bag rain covers, there is still a need for a cover which may be mounted very quickly to the golf bag and which is secured to the pull cart. Likewise, a definite need exists for a golf bag rain cover wherein the golfer may easily and quickly remove a golf club from the bag during rain while ensuring the remaining golf clubs are not exposed to the rain.